LM
by Anonymously Truthful
Summary: idk what to do for a title. What if something happened that emotionally scarred Olivia? How would the band cope? -No character deaths. -Only pre existing romances (Mo/Scott) -Rated T just in case this story goes somewhere (I haven't planned it all yet)
1. Chapter 1

-This story is not really in an 'alternate universe' b/c everything is the same EXCEPT for the fact i am making Olivia and Ray secret twins. Neither the band nor Ray's friends know. This takes place I guess after the movie..Thanks for reading :) -

Stella let out a low grumble as she flipped through tv channels. "There is nothing good on," She mumbled to herself.  
"Good," Her mother replied, "Turn on the news for me, please," Stella rolled her eyes, hanging her head back in the process and let out another deep groan.  
"...Breaking news," The properly dressed newslady announced. She had on way too much make up and her blonde hair was plastered to her face. "There has been a shooting in downtown. The new ice cream shop, Scoops R Us, was the prime location for this attack. Nobody was killed, few were shot and are hospitalized and expected to make a full recovery quickly."  
Stella gasped. Wen and Olivia were meeting at the ice cream shop to write some more songs. She laid a hand over my mouth and reached for her phone. She fired out a quick text to the bandmates, asking if they were okay.  
Three immediate responses. Scott. Mo. Charlie. Olivia always had her phone on her and was always first to respond. Stella started pacing, oblivious to her mother's confusion.  
"Stella, is everything alright?"  
"Mom, I have to go. I'll be back sometime. Bye." Stella raced out the door before her mother could respond or protest. She headed towards Olivia's house.  
By time she got there, she was a wheezing mess. She and gym were not the best of friends. She collected herself, caught her breath, and politely knocked on the door. Olivia's gram answered with a grim smile. "Hello dear, I suppose you heard...?" She let her voice trail off as Stella nodded.  
As Stella walked inside, Mo was already sitting at the table with a worried expression on her face. "Charlie and Scott are checking on Wen," She explained, as if Stella had asked where the guys are. Stella noted how Mo's voice cracked ever so slightly. What had happened to her bandmates?!  
"They're fine sweetie," Olivia's Gram said. Stella looked confused for a moment before realizing that she had voiced her question out loud. "Well relatively okay," Gram corrected herself. Stella whipped around.  
"Relatively?!"  
"Stell, calm down," Mo commanded, and gently guided Stella into another chair at the kitchen table.  
"I'm sorry, Liv's Gram," Stella said, slowly taking deep breaths to settle down. "I'm just nervous and stressed and I just can't help myself because-"  
"STELLA!" Mo screamed, snapping Stella out of her rant. "Wen and Olivia are just a little shooken up. Olivia was beaten a little, and Wen came out unscathed. Well physically. Emotionally, they're wrecks. Olivia won't talk and Wen is just in a panic mode. They are at the hospital getting one last check up. At least...that's what they told Liv's Gram,"  
Stella breathed a sigh of relief. She had nothing to worry about. Everyone was fine, just a little shaken up.  
Stella would soon realize just how very wrong she was.

-A/N: Sorry for this awful cheesy gawdawful cliffy, but i didn't know what else should happen. Let me know what you think please!-


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"Stella and Mo, dears, would you mind going and picking up Olivia from the doctor's? I feel like she might want her friends around for mutual support." Olivia's Gram asked the two girls sitting at her kitchen table.  
They both nodded quickly. Shortly after, they left the house and proceeded on their way. Since the hospital was only a few miles, Mo and Stella could easily walk there.  
An hour or so later, when they arrived, they were greeted with chaos. Parents frantically rushed to find their children. Children rushed to find their parents. Doctors and nurses tried to keep order within the room, but nobody was listening to them, nor did they care what the doctors had to say.  
Stella and Mo stood right inside the doorway, scanning the crowd for Wen's unmistakable red hair.  
"Ooh, over there," Mo said, pointing to the far corner. Stella followed her outstretched finger and they headed in that direction. They quickly weaved in and out of the crowd and reached their friends, who were sitting quietly on the ground.  
"Hey guys," Mo said quietly. She slowly took in the sight before her. Wen had bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Olivia was a mess. She was crying and her eyes were all red and puffy. She was leaning into Wen's shoulder and her shaking hands were consistently wiping away tears.  
"You look like you got run over by a bus." Stella said bluntly. Mo slapped her on the arm.  
"Not the time Stella. Seriously, they were just in a shooting. This is seriously not the time." Mo furiously whispered back.  
"Whatever. Trying to lighten the mood." Stella muttered back. They turned their heads back to Wen and Olivia only to see that Olivia had left. The two girls sent a questioning look at Wen, who explained,  
"Oh, she went to visit...one of the patients..." His voice, hoarse and unused, cracked slightly as he trailed off.  
"A patient?" Stella questioned, not thinking her tone through. "Who might this patient be, redhead?"  
"Uh, Um, err..." He stuttered, "R-r-ray B-b-beech," Stella's jaw dropped. She was not expecting that answer. She quickly shut her mouth, shared a glance with Mo, and stared back at Wen, who was now turning as red as his hair.  
"Mo, we're going to go with her." Stella decided. Ignoring Mo's protests, Stella set off in the hallway closest to her. As she stalked off, Mo slid down the wall to sit next to Wen on the floor.  
"This is so unfair," Mo muttered, flopping her head to lay on Wen's shoulder. "Agh," She said again, this time pressing her head on the wall behind her. Wen nodded his head in a silent agreement.  
In Ray's hospital room  
Stella strolled into Ray's room, curious to see just why Olivia wanted to visit him so bad. She was shocked at the sight she saw. Olivia was sitting at Ray's bedside, weeping her eyes out. She didn't notice Stella walk in.  
Ray was unconcious. He had a bloody bandage wrapped around his shoulder. His blonde hair was in a mess around his head. He had various machines attached to his arms.  
Feeling like she was intruding more than normal, Stella quietly left and closed the door behind her.  
"Guys," She whisper-shouted as Wen and Mo came into view, "I think our little Livy has got herself a boyfriend." She waggled her eyebrows in the way that only Stella Yamada can do.  
Mo rolled her eyes while Wen laughed until his face turned bright red. He eventually tried to control himself, coughing a few times but then settling down.  
Then Olivia walked out, dry tears caked on her cheeks. She geustered to the door and the gang made their way to Wen's house, where the boys of the band were still waiting for an update.

"Hey suckahs," Stella screamed as she casually strolled into Wen's house.  
"Hey Stella," Came two dull and tired replies.  
"C'Mon! Guys, I brought your fellow bandmates back to you and all you give me is 'Hey Stella'?!" Olivia laid a hand on Stella's shoulder as she walked by her. Stella sat down, not wanting to push the already tense atmosphere.  
"Sooo...what went on with you two? First there's a shooting, and now you're here. Can someone fill me in?" Charlie asked, looking like his regularly confused self laced with a bit of worry.  
Wen took a deep breath and explained the whole story, front to back, to Scott and Charlie. "Okay, so Olivia, what's your side of the story?" Charlie asked. Olivia just stared at him for a long moment before finding a sudden interest in her fingernails.  
"Well I see someone isn't talking..." Charlie muttered under his breath as the room fell into another uncomfortable silence.  
Suddenly Mo piped up, "What are we gonna do about Lemonade Mouth? I mean, yeah we're all best friends. But I'm assuming none of us wants us to go up on stage in front of everyone right after this happened...Right?" She looked at every band member in the eye as they slowly thought over her question.  
They slowly nodded. "I'm kinda freaked out right now," Wen admitted, "Plus our singer won't, um...sing," He sent a sympathetic glance at Olivia, who didn't seem to mind.  
"So Lemonade Mouth is officially stopping for the time being?" Scott asked, a sober note in his voice.  
Five heads nodded in agreement.

-Please Review and tell me what you think 3 -


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

For all these people : THIS IS NOT RAYLIVIA! gawd, stahp asking me puh-lease!

now here's chapter 3:

I can-nawt believe you guys quit Lemonade Mouth!" A girl in a wheelchair exclaimed when she rolled up to the gang's lunch table. "Not that I'm blaming you for what happened at the ... yeah know..." She glanced awkwardly at Olivia and Wen. "Sorry, sorry I bothered you. I'm just a little upset, that's all."  
Lemonade Mouth just sat with blank faces, slowly chewing their food. Mo broke the silence first, "You weren't bothering us! We're just kinda in a rut. I think we need a break anyways. It's all for the best." Classic Mo. The girl smiled again and joined her friends.  
"That was awkward." Stella muttered after the girl was out of earshot.  
"Stella, don't be mean, she's a genuine fan and I'm starting to wonder if calling off the band was really a good idea." Mo said, her eyes starting to glaze over as she went into deep thought. "What do you guys think?" She asked, addressing the whole band who were engaged in their own small conversation.  
They all quickly nodded while Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "You guys didn't hear the question, did you?" Stella asked. Wen scratched his hair, Scott found a sudden interest in the table, and Charlie realized his shoe was untied. "Ugh, you guys. This is an important band meeting, are you guys not taking this seriously?!" She stood up angrily and stormed away.  
"Somebody took angry pills this morning," Charlie sang under his breath.  
"I heard that!" Stella screamed over her shoulder.  
"You were supposed to," Charlie called back. Mo shot Charlie a look that clearly said don't-push-it. Charlie raised his hands up in mock surrender, which caused Mo to roll her eyes and everyone else to chuckle a little bit.  
**(break to after school let out) **  
In the car ride home, Mo pulled her phone out of her backpack. Four new messages. 2 from Scott, and 2 from Stella. Intruiged, she opened the ones from Stella first.

**Maybe calling off the band was a good idea. **  
**-S**

**I'm outta here.**  
**-S**  
Mo stared at her phone in shock. She fired off a quick text message to the boys and Olivia, asking if they got the same messages. The same answers came almost immediatly:

Yes.

Mo held her head back in frusteration. Her whole life was starting to crumble around her. She should have known that good things never last.

Olivia's phone vibrated in her purse. She pulled her bike to the edge of the sidewalk and dug through her purse until she found it. She quickly read over Stella's message. Her face held no emotion, but on the inside, she was freaking out.  
It was all her fault. She had destroyed the band. It was because she wouldn't talk. The others would be mad. She would leave. They could always replace her.  
With all these thoughts racing through her mind, Olivia hopped back on her bike and continued home.

-  
Wen's phone played a portion of Determinate. He let it sing for a while and decided not to open the text message immediately. He went back to doing his homework when his phone went off again.  
Grumbling, he fished through his pockets, past candy wrappers, tissues, and misc. papers until he felt vibration in his hand.  
Half reading the text message and half reading his english notes, he thumbed through all the unread messages he had (which was only like 4) and accidentally clicked on Mo's name.  
He stopped his homework as he reread Mo's text message. What had Stella said? With clumsy fingers, he found Stella's text and stared at his phone with an awkward expression on his face. She was kidding, right? Stella seriously hadn't quit the band because of Charlie. Surely there must've been more.  
Maybe it was all him and Olivia. No. He quickly thought again. It can't be us. Stella isn't that mean she would never do anything like this unless... His thoughts trailed off into daydreams and wild fantasies until he snapped out of his trance and continued on his homework.

Knock Knock  
"Who is it and whaddya want?" A semi-angry voice called from one side of a thick wooden door.  
"It's Kaylee, your phone is having a heart attack and it's driving me nuts. You take it!" She opened the door without permission and chucked the phone inside before slamming the door behind her and stalking off into the hallway.  
Charlie groaned and stood up to retrieve his phone off the ground. He examined it for any new scratches or breaks. Seeming to be in perfect condition, he checked his messages.  
A message from some kid in English asking about homework, a text from Scott asking if he wanted to hang out Saturday, a message from Stella saying she quit Lemonade Mouth, another question about homework from some random kid, and a text from Mo, asking about who-knows-what.  
He shrugged and turned his phone off. Nothing new or interesting.  
Even he could have predicted Stella quitting.

After reading the message, Scott sighed. Why did he join Lemonade Mouth? They were just a bunch of crazy misfits who started a band. They always held each other up and could never stay mad at each other for more than a few hours. He predicted Stella would be back in the band by Friday, at the very latest. 3 days.

*** (aren't you glad those are over with, they were kinda boring...) [break to evening at Olivia's house]  
"Livy, everything okay at school?" Her Gram asked as she served dinner. Olivia nodded as she stroked the cat Wen gave her, Lemonhead or Lemmy for short. The cat's bright red fur (A/N: Yes i know he doesn't really have red hair) reminded her of Wen's own flaming orange hair. Lemmy brought her back to happier times.  
"Liv," Her Gram said, more sternly. Olivia jerked her head up. She had zoned out. Again. "As I was saying, Ray's gonna be out of the hospital by tomorrow. He is perfectly healthy and in stable condition and is showing no signs of pain. He beat all the odds."  
Olivia smiled. If there was one thing that she missed it was Ray's constant wandering around the house, always complaining he was bored. She hoped he wouldn't be much different after he came home. She highly doubted that would be true, though.  
Of course Ray would be changed. He was shot. By someone he thought he could trust.


End file.
